Inuyasha Chaos
by are-en1
Summary: There are ways to make Inuyasha agree on ANYTHING. I mean ANYTHING. So, be afraid, be really really afraid Inuyasha bwahahha – 1sht


**Author:** are-en1

**Title:** Inuyasha Chaos

**Disclaimer:** You don't want to sue me. I mean all I have is this… rope and I'm not afraid to used it.

……….

Ok, So I don't own anything except the plot. Happy now?

**Summary:** There are ways to make Inuyasha agree on ANYTHING. I mean ANYTHING. So, be afraid, be really really afraid Inuyasha bwahahha – 1sht

**A/N:** I made another 1 short –squeal- The scene will change from time to time. Is just a small humor I think everyone will enjoy. Not a serious story or something. Is just something to laugh about (**Whisper:** Even I don't think is funny…. much) !. Oh well, enjoy it. Oh and as usual, MAJOR English error. Been warn don't point that out!

"Talking"

**_'Thinking'_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The exchange……**

**Warning: **Sesshomaru will BE OOC!- **O**ut **O**F **C**haracter OOC

They have been standing and staring at each other in the empty clearing for almost 3 minutes now. None of the three figures move from their spot, one near the well and the other just hiding from the bushes near an old tree and the third figure near a bolder looking as bored as ever.

Earlier Inuyasha had come to fetch Kagome at the well since she was suppose to return from her era today and continue their shard hunting, in his usual empty head already reserved 1001 excuses on why he can shout at Kagome; when Sesshomaru unexpectedly dove down from the air above and landed gracefully to the ground, just as Inuyasha reach the end of the forest and into the clearing. Seeing that his almighty has decent and thinking of Kagome safety, he rush with the Hanyo speed to Kagome side and yell at her to get near one of the tree behind them so he can prepare for Sesshomaru attack.

But what he did not prepare were the sight of something in Sesshomaru only hand that puzzle him yet his golden eyes can't take off from the object in Sesshomaru hands even for a second. Even after he had put the thing ontop of the boulder beside him.

With his 'I-am-batter-than-you-Hanyo' voice, he made a tempting offer that was hard for him to resist. But in exchange for that, was a highly price he can't gives. Or can he?

Sesshomaru want Kagome.

There, simple yet hard decision. The items in Sesshomaru hand was something that even the great Inuyasha has found hard to reject it away just like that. And this time they did not exchange the Shikon No Tama either. No, this was far more important than the Tama.

Since than, Inuyasha is torn between Sesshomaru offer and Kagome safety. They keep exchange glances in within these 3 minutes, none moves from their spot.

Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha decision breathlessly. Her heart thumped wildly when look at what Sesshomaru offering, surely Inuyasha will not accept it… would he?

"So, how is it? Do you accept? Decided quick Inuyasha because it almost time" Sesshomaru cold voice echo into the silence clearing. The tension can be tasted even by normal human sense. It was thick because the decision stays with the Hanyo hand, or err… rather his mouth now.

Inuyasha frown and seems in thinking very hard. It was the first time the Hanyo truly used his brain and he can feel the headache pounding a fist to his brain cell.

"Inuyasha" Threaten Kagome voice from the bushes she forces to stay, "You can't possibly accept his offer. I mean, come on, after all I've done to you-"

Inuyasha flinch. The offer sound so tempting, but the price was too big to pay. "I've…"

Kagome panic increase when she saw Inuyasha eyes darter between his half brother side then to her and then to that thing that sits ontop of the rock beside Sesshomaru

"Look Inuyasha, you could either accept or I-" Sesshomaru clench his one arms as emphasize and rise it above. Letting the green poison slip from his deadly claw finger.

"NO! Don't Sesshomaru" Inuyasha yelled, frighten what Sesshomaru was about to do. Anything but that.

"So, you have decided?" Sesshomaru smirk smugly. Already can he predict that he won the battle.

Inuyasha sigh, nodded sadly. He look at the ground guiltily, he can't even force to look at Kagome face which he knew will be disappointed with him now.

Kagome eyes glisten with unshed tears, "How could you Inuyasha? How could you do this to me?"

Sesshomaru smirks victory and do the privet dance inside his head, he lower his claw, in an instance he had Kagome trap within his amour and arm, "Come, we must leave now my new pet" He said gleefully

Kagome never feel so angry before and her anger exploded as Sesshomaru brought her with him in the air, "How could you choose RAMEN and not ME!" She yelled from Sesshomaru grips, making him flinch a little.

Inuyasha look up from his already half-devour hot ramen his half brother brought it earlier and said in a 'I-got-a-Ramen-and-you-not' voice, "I'm sorry Kagome. But he was offering a year supplied of Ramen in exchange for you. I hope you understand" and keep eating like nothing happened.

Up above the air Kagome scream ontop of her lung, "Curse you RAMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: The final good bye?**

The ground start shaken as he held Kikyo dead body tight. His head low as he did not want to see the tears in her face that he knows he had brought to her face. The betrayal, "I'm sorry Kagome"

Kagome tears start to fall out, "Inuyasha, please re-think again. It was not suppose to be this way" Not after she has convince Sesshomaru with her knee, keening him in where the place the light don't shine and run away from him back to Inuyasha (And after a couple of sit's too. Say…as deep as grave because of his stunt). Not when they just a couple of jewel shard to collect and defeated Naraku.

Kikyo just smirk victoriously, "He is MINE. Go home Kagome"

Inuyasha sadly look at the descending ground, hearing the howl of anguish pain of the under world.

"But, but then… who gonna finish all the Ramen I bough? I even bough the new seasoning. Only I forgot it was at home. I was hoping Inuyasha will help me take it from the counter" Kagome complain.

"Ramen?" Inuyasha ears peak up and he quickly push Kikyo.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo look surprise.

"I'm sorry Kikyo. But between you and underworld, they don't have any Ramen that I love so much. Come on 'Gome" With that he took Kagome and flew away with Kagome…

Who look smugly at Kikyo before she completely disappeared with Inuyasha.

Kikyo look shock and her mouth open and close like a fish. She cannot believe just what had happened, "I loss… to a Ramen?" Then she looks thoughtful for awhile, hand in her chin as she title her head to the left a little bit, "What's a Ramen?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: The final battle?**

**Warning: **Naraku will be OOC

"We can make it the easy way or the hard way Inuyasha. You chose"

"Hmmm" Again, Inuyasha was torn between both. He almost winning, he can taste it. But the offer Naraku made had made him stop.

"Inuyasha. Not again." Kagome whimpers, glaring at Inuyasha as she pokes his chest "Look you can do this with Sesshomaru and Kikyo but certainly NOT Naraku"

Ignoring the women, Naraku raise his bid, "A year. I give you a year" hoping Inuyasha will accept it.

"3 Years" Inuyasha grinning like an idiot. **_'What a bargain'_** was all he though

Kagome twitch, he was completely IGNORING HER!

"2 and a half. Take it or leave it"

"Alright. Deal"

BONK

"Ouch, wench what that for?" Inuyasha grumble, rubbing his tender spot where Kagome just hit.

"Baka Inuyasha. Honestly, you can't make a deal like that. We are talking about evil here and the world? Hello? You will think after all this time knowing Naraku that he would fulfill the end of his bargain?"

Inuyasha grumble, "I still think I should take the deal for 2 and half years for Ramen"

"Pity Kagome. I was hoping that would work" Naraku sigh, it was so close too.

Kagome growl loudly, "First time is ok, I understand. Second time is still forgivable. But if YOU THINK that he can fall again for the same trick while I'm HERE and just sit watch him selling me again, you have other things coming. And I'm not going to exchange the world for someone as perverted and evil as you"

"Touché' I was hoping you become my queen too" Naraku wiggle his eyebrow suggestively and smiles lecherously.

"You know Kagome, 2 and half years of supply was not that bad plus you can be the Queen of evil?" Inuyasha perk hopefully.

"Grrr!" Kagome head has appeared two horns and she has snake tongue and glare evilly at Inuyasha, her face clearly said YOU-STAY-OUT-OF-THIS.

Inuyasha shrunk as he twiddles both of his forefingers together.

Naraku pout childishly, "Party spoiler"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Owarii-**

**Warning: **Keep your Ramen away from Inuyasha. Bwahhahaha, just a joke here. No really, it was a joke.

**A/N:** There. The END. Sorry is just, there were something about Inuyasha and the Ramen and I can't resist to write it. Hopefully you enjoy it. Bye!

**Last post:** 14 August 2006


End file.
